Just After Midnight
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Seth is Cameron's Big step brother and he asks her if he and his friends Dean and Roman stay for the weekend and she reluctantly agrees, but when she meets Dean she cant help but like him, so what will happen when seth finds out, will he forgive them or hate them and will Seth reconcile with his old flame JoJo M Kiddies lol
1. Chapter 1

_**Kay another one shot and i have been trying to work my other stories but it just isnt coming together i thing i need a break from Kaitmus ya know ...and remember MY MONEY IS ON #Ambrose**_

Seth pouted at his little step sister trying to persuade her to give in "oh come on sis me roman and dean only need a place to stay just for the weekend because our usual hotel we go to is all booked up and i just figured that since you lived in the same state that you would help us out, come on please sis do this for me." Seth begged hoping that she would say yes.

He heard a sigh on the other end of the phone "ugh okay seth you and your friends can take the other spare rooms but one of ya gotta sleep on the couch cuz i only got 2 other spares and you guys need to clean up by yourselves and buy food." she could hear Seth and his friends cheering in the background.

Cameron chuckled "okay okay seth calm down, when will you guys be here?" Cameron asked interrupting their cheering "oh sorry we will be there tonight, so keep the house clean for us." Seth joked knowing she was going to retort.

Cameron gasped "uh-uh boy you know i keep my house clean okay!" she chuckled "Knew that would get ya sis." Seth replied "whatever see you tonight bye!" she hung up the phone and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and saw that they would be here in about 3 hours so she got up and started cleaning, but not before putting on her Ipod and earphones.

* * *

Seth and the guys walked up to his sisters porch with the guys right at 9:00pm on the dot "hey so what does your sister look like anyway?" roman asks from behind Seth.

seth turns to both of them "well you know she is my step sister right?" the other two nodded "well she is not the same ethnicity as me." they both quirked an eyebrow "well what is she?" dean asked impatiently, "shes Black." seth says simply knocking on the door, at that dean's eyebrows shot up in surprise his lips curling up into a smile.

The one thing that seth and roman didn't know about him was that he loved black women but never had the chance to actually express that part of him. so maybe meeting his sister would be his chance.

Dean snapped out of it when he heard seth cursing "god damn what the hell is she doing.. you know what fuck this." he reached under the matt retrieving a silver key and unlocked the door. when they walked in they seen a petite black woman with long black hair and a juicy ass, she was wearing black jean short shorts and a red tank top, she was coming out of a bedroom with red headphones in.

She looked up "ahhhh!" she yelled startling all three of them "oh my god seth what the fuck you couldn't knock!" she yelled yanking off her headphones "uh i did multiple times and you still didn't answer." her face softened and she walked up to him hugging him "aw seth i missed you and your goofiness."

she let him go "and you guys must be dean and roman?" she walked up to roman putting her arms around him giving him a small hug and he accepted happily "sorry for being so touchy it's just anyone who is a friend of seths' is like family now."

she smiled walking over to dean putting her arms around him and he accepted only when she tried to pull away he kept her close to his body longer than he should have. Oddly enough she didn't want mind the longer hug because when she saw dean she thought he was sex on a stick with that sexy body and face, but she was surprised when she felt drawn to him.

As she melted into his embrace, seth and roman looked at each other giving questionable looks.

After a couple more seconds, seth spoke up "um okay dean will you let go of my sister please." she said irritated that he was so close to this sister playing the overprotective brother. Cameron and dean jumped out of their skin when they heard seth's voice.

Cameron straightened her shirt out and cleared her throat "looks like they wanna be more than family." roman laughed hard, cameron, dean, and seth all hit him in anger.

Cameron pulled back her hand "ok so i have 2 bedrooms setup so so you guys gotta figure out who gets what."

Roman smiled "oh that's easy seth and i get the rooms and dean can sleep with you.." roman cracked up but shut his mouth when they all glared at him "well i guess i can sleep on the couch and you guys can sleep in the rooms."

dean spoke up they all agreed and seth and roman took their stuff to their rooms, leaving cameron and dean in the living room "hey dean, keep your hands off of my sister." seth yelled from his room they both smiled "well i'm gonna head to bed it's kinda late for me." she spoke after the room went quiet "uh yeah me too we gotta be at the arena early." he spoke with an edge to his voice.

she walked over to him giving him another hug rubbing his back slowly, she didn't really know why she was being so affectionate with him, eh maybe it's because she hasn't had any kind of sexual contact with a man in some time.

She gasped when she heard him moan a little and put his hands on her lower back. she reluctantly pulled away because she didn't want her brother catching her having sex with one of his best friends on the living room floor, he groaned letting go of her as well.

without another word she walked out of the living room to her room, she sighed closing the door to change into her pink nightgown and underwear, she decided against wearing a bra since she didn't plan on venturing out into the living room to where trouble was.

Cameron got into her bed thinking about him, his wild hair in his face hiding those sexy blue eyes, she closed her eyes falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

She woke up a couple of hours later and looked at her clock it was just a little past 12am and she got up to check on the boys, she didn't think they were still up so she decided against putting on her robe.

She first went next door to her brother's room peeking inside to see that he was laying haphazardly over the bed and she did the same for roman but she couldn't see inside too well because it was dark indicating to her that he was sleeping as well, and finally she went to see Dean in the living room laying on the couch shirtless with only basketball shorts on.

She admired his body for a couple of minutes but snapped out of it walking over to the lamp clicking it off, she walked past him accidentally hitting his arm in the process causing him to wake up without her noticing giving him enough time to see her in a short silky nightgown before she walked down the hall, and that was all it took to break him free of his control and run up behind her in the hallway wrapping his arms around her waist.

she gasped and turned around looking into his eyes that were full of lust "what the hell are you doing?!" she whispered furiously.

he grabbed her and pinned her against the wall, "i just wanted to ask you for a midnight snack." he kissed her neck all the way down to her chest grabbing her breast gently through her gown.

She was a little reluctant at first but when he reached for her breast she was putty in his fingers. Dean reached for the straps of her gown pulling it down to reveal her engorged nipples, before he could take one of them into his mouth she pulled away "what's wrong you don't wanna do this?" she smiled "no silly lets go to my room." he grinned picking her up bridal style carrying her to her room shutting the door quietly.

he put her down and she giggled and slipped her gown off of her body leaving her only in her purple boy shorts.

Dean's eyes widened "damn baby you look so good, now lets see if you taste as good as you look." he said taking her neck in one hand forcing her to kiss him while he backed her to the bed, laying her out on it.

He grabbed her panties and yanked them off in a rush, she gasped loving that he was being rough with her, but she wanted more, she wanted to be pleasured and he knew exactly what she wanted at this point.

He glided his hands over her vulnerable naked body, as he got down on his knees in front of the bed he pulled her legs onto his shoulders so he had a full view of her wet pinkness.

Dean growled kissing both of her inner thighs before delving into her wetness, licking her clit rapidly and softly stroking her sensitive inner folds, cameron was panting and whimpering "oh fuck so good."

she grabbed his dirty blonde hair in her hands pulling it with force so she wouldn't scream and wake up the dead.

As she neared her climax her walls tightened, he looked up at her biting her pillow squeezing her eyes closed.

Cameron silently screamed and her tangy juices squirted out of her and onto his waiting tongue turning him on even more than he ever thought he would ever be "holy shit you are a squirter!?" he exclaimed and looked up at her relaxed face "i'm just surprised as you baby, see what you do to me." she pulled him up on the bed with her, he beamed and kissed her laying her back once more.

Dean stripped himself of his shorts and boxers, she looked at him in all his naked glory and cameron licked her lips with lust in her eyes.

Cameron beckoned him with her finger, he jumped on top of her and she giggled quietly. he kissed her furiously letting their naked bodies touch skin on skin igniting flames and sparks under their skin, cameron moaned once more lightly running her nails over his back "oh fuck me Dean, i want you so bad!" she whispered in his ear, she wrapped her legs around his waist "my pleasure." he said simply burying himself in her wet pussy filling her to the brim "oh god" they said in unison.

he pinned her into the mattress and started fucking her hard and fast with cameron whimpering and writhing under him "shit you are so fucking tight baby i can't get enough of you." he said kissing and nipping at her neck loving the sounds he was able to get out of her.

Dean grit his teeth losing his control by the seconds. Cameron keened at his hard pounding making her bed squeak "oh dean i like it rough." she said feeling extra dirty and he lost all of his control, he pulled out of her making her groan in disappointment but was started when he flipped her over making her body bounce.

Dean lifted her hips in the air pushing her face to the pillow, he gave a couple of hard spanks surprising her in the most excited way possible "you like that baby does that hurt so good?" he said in a smooth sexy voice, she gulped and nodded not finding the words in her throat.

He smiled "okay then lets fuck some more." he grabbed her hips entering her once more, she let out a grunt of lust and she gripped the sheets roughly enjoying his big cock moving in and out of her pussy.

Dean grabbed her hair yanking it so she would bring her body against his chest, Dean wrapped his around her stomach holding her in place so he could fuck her without abandon, his hand still wrapped in her hair he kissed her once more.

When she announced she was going to cum he put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and it turns out that he was right because as soon as he felt her walls contract she screamed lightly into his hand.

Her scream triggering his orgasm made him forget his name for a second as he exploded his seed into her pussy. she collapsed backward onto his chest feeling their fluids leaking down her leg and onto her bed.

Dean collapsed with her in his arms on the bed panting heavily "so how did you enjoy your midnight snack?" she panted slapping his shoulder turning around in his arms to face him, he chuckled huskily "the best fucking snack in the history of midnight."

she smiled and kissed him "well you better get back into the living room i don't want my brother or roman to catch us or you will be fucking dead." she smiled and he got up to put on his boxers and shorts again. Cameron put on her silk robe and walked him to her door, "come back tomorrow night for another snack." she said innocently biting her finger and Dean just couldn't resist "definitely gorgeous." he replied kissing her before leaving the room.

As he was closing the door he heard seth's voice behind him "what the fuck do you think you are doing in my sister's room!" he yelled furiously.

Dean was fucked for sure now.

* * *

-End yay


	2. Impossible

**_i'm gonna make this a chapter story because i already typed up like 4 chapters for this and i'm anxious to continue this one unlike the others. and i'm super pissed that Dean didn't with the money in the bank although he did hella good in the match and almost won, but whatever... so it's July 16th and it's my Birthday and i want my birthday present to be reviews so pleeeeeease! lol_**

"Dean what the Hell are you doing in my sister's room?" Seth asked with a suspicious scowl on his face. Dean mentally face palmed "uh i was just saying goodnight to you sister." he said hoping Seth would buy it.

The suspicion stayed on his face "well okay."he walked away to the bathroom and closed the door. Dean let out the breath that he was didn't even realize he was holding in, he walked back to the couch plopping down with his face in his hands.

_god what the fuck have i done, I'm gonna lose my best friend over this,_ dean thought laying down. dean thought back to what had just happened with Cameron, he had never had sex like that in his life, she was special and he wanted her but he couldn't risk his relationship with his best friend Seth.

_okay i just won't pursue anything with her, break it off._ He could still smell her scent on his skin lulling him to sleep. That night all he dreamed about was her caramel skin on his and her beautiful eyes staring into his willing him to be with her and touch her.

He woke up sweating and panting hard. He sat up and looked to see that it was light outside and could hear the birds chirping loudly, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and sat up pulling his Iphone off of the coffee table. Looking when he seen that it was just after 7:30 am.

he got up and looked around to see that the light was on in the kitchen, he went in to see that Cameron was making coffee and breakfast, he stepped in sneaking up on her while she was flipping pancakes.

Dean leaned on the counter "hey" he rasped sleepily, Cameron nearly jumped out of her skin dropping her spatula "oh my god dean you scared the fuck out of me." she shouted hoping the other two didn't hear her waking them up.

He smiled "i'm sorry cam i didn't mean to scare you." he said unknowingly giving her a sexy smirk. she sauntered over to him putting her arms around him snuggling into his chest "it's okay baby, you know you can always make it up to me later." she kissed his neck and bit his earlobe gently, his eyes rolled into the back of his head "cam" he said hoping she could hear the protest in his voice, but she kept on going her hands roaming over his chest "Cam, please" she slid her hand down to the growing bulge between his legs palming him gently.

He gasped and pushed her from him "Cameron stop!" she looked like she was about to cry so he had to think of something fast "well we cant do it here, someone can catch us." he said awkwardly, she smiled gently "its okay baby we can pick up where we left off later."

Dean was about to reply when he heard 2 male voices coming from the hall, he ran to the living room to grab a wife beater from his bag pulling it on, when he went back to the kitchen he saw Seth and roman at the table eating their breakfast checking their cell phones.

Cameron walked up to him "come sit down dean i made an extra big breakfast for you guys, i will get yours." she said bringing his plate to him "here ya go dean "eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes." she said bringing his orange juice too "thank you Cameron."

he gave her a genuine smile and she sat down at her own seat next to him "so what time do you guys have to be at the arena today?" Cameron asked landing her hand on dean's thigh, he jumped in his seat almost choking on his food, "shit dean are you okay what's wrong?" roman asked concerned "uh no i'm fine i just got a small cramp." roman smiled and went back to his food.

Cameron hand was still on his thigh so he pushed it off, "well we have to be there around 8:30 or 9 we don't know yet... what time is it anyway? Seth asked not noticing the strange exchange "its just after 8, we should uh get dressed." dean said hurriedly putting his plate in the sink and leaving the kitchen.

_ugh what the fuck is wrong with me, i wasn't supposed to let her touch me...fuck but who am i kidding i can't turn her down, she is so beautiful and perfect and i want her so bad and i know she wants me, ugh what can i just stand up to her brother, but fuck i don't want to ruin our friendship. fuck i gotta tell her now!" _he yelled in his head .

Dean went into the bathroom to change into his jeans and t-shirt ready to go to the arena, he went back into the living room to see no one was there so he walked into the kitchen to see Cameron cleaning up breakfast "hey dean" she smiled "uh hey can i talk to you?" dean asked gesturing for her to sit down.

she frowned and sat waiting for him to talk "so uh you know that we had sex and all and i loved it...but whatever this is we have between us is over and should not happen again." he said with an edge on his face "oh it's okay i mean we have only known each other for like a day." she said with a fake smile plastered on her face, but inside she felt like her heart was cracking every with every second she was looking at him.

He looked at her disbelieving "look. cam I'm sor-" she stood up abruptly "no it's okay dean you don't have to say anything, so i will see you later." she said sadly and turned around so he wouldn't see the tear that was going to escape her eye in a matter of seconds.

she walked away to her room shutting the door and slid against her door sobbing uncontrollably. She had thought dean had really liked her, but no turns out he just wanted to get into her pants just like every other guy. Now she just wanted them to get out of her house, she just couldn't wait until Sunday came around.

Dean sat there with his hands in his face, she didn't even give him a chance to explain to her why this couldn't continue, now she fucking hates him and he can't take it back.

wow you really fucked up dean, he thought getting up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the door and heading to the arena not caring that he had just left Seth and Roman.


	3. Teasing For Revenge

_Yay chapter 3 done and i wanted to give a shout out to all my people for reviewing i really appreciate it, and a shout out to my always supporter Heidipoo, i changed my penname from Mrqswifey20 to Dean'sDeadlySin, anyway enjoy!_

Seth and roman walked out into the living room to find that dean was nowhere to be found "mother fuck, why the hell did he leave without us?" Seth asked rhetorically, roman looked dumbfounded "he seemed fine this morning, i mean except him choking on his food."

Seth took out his cell phone dialing dean's cell "shit no answer. ya know what whatever he is probably there already, so lets just go." roman nodded.

Meanwhile in Cameron's bedroom she still had tears streaming down her face, she didn't know what to do Dean was the only man to make her feel like she was all woman and pleasure her to no end, she wanted more of him than just the taste she had last night.

Cameron wanted to try new things with him, but sadly it ended before it even began. she wiped her tears and sat up reaching for her cell phone calling her best friend Kaitlyn_ "Heeeelllllooo"_ Cameron heard on the other line when kaitlyn picked up.

She sounded like she was panting or running "Kait are you okay, you sound like you've been running."

Cameron said into the phone confused_ "oh Cameron that's far from what i'm doing.."_ she said pausing panting harder "well what the hell are you doing?" Cameron asked irritated_ "uh i'm just watching sheamus eat some breakfast in bed."_ she said slyly hoping Cameron would get the picture.

Cameron was dumbfounded why would she be watching shea-ohhhh ewwwwwwwww "oh OH oh ok well i will call you later and i will let Sheamus get back to his Breakfast." Cameron said disgusted_ "uh uh oh Sheamus fuck that feels so good!"_ kaitlyn shouted as the line went dead.

Wow she couldn't believe that she had just heard her best friend getting eaten out on the phone, okay well maybe i should just get that advice later.

Cameron thought laying back down closing her eyes letting sleep come easy. Whens she woke up it was about 12:30 already, damn she slept for 4 hours?!

She got up from her bed knowing that the boys wouldn't be home for another 3 hours, she went into their rooms and cleaned up a little. Making their beds and picking up their discarded clothes from Roman and Seth's rooms.

When she was done she stepped into the living room to find all of the sheets and blankets and sheets were folded and his suitcase was next to the couch "well at least he knows how to clean up after himself unlike her seth and roman." she muttered under her breath, she vacuumed the living room and tidied up some more she looked at the clock to see that she still had an hour left until they came home.

She decided that she would hop into the shower, she went into the bathroom and stripped getting into the shower letting the warm water wash all of her troubles away for the moment. Cameron sighed and started to think about Dean again his smile, wild hair, deep blue eyes, and the most incredible way his face looked when he orgasmed.

her hand was traveling down her stomach to her aching core but stopped herself, how could she be thinking about a man that managed to make her fall in love and then break her heart in a matter of 8 hours.

she was disgusted with herself and was ashamed that she was being this weak and fragile. She was gonna make dean pay and what better way to make him pay than to show him what he was missing.

Cameron stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel to dry herself off. She dressed in a deep purple lace bra and panty set, putting on some black skinny jeans that showed off the curves of her ass very well, and a light pink tank top.

She dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun with some tendrils hanging over her face and applied a small amount of make up.

just when she was about finish applying her lip gloss she heard the make voices of Seth, roman, and dean. Cameron put her gloss down and walked out of her bedroom into the living room where the boys were watching tv and laughing amongst themselves "hey boys, didn't bother to say hi did ya." she said smiling.

Seth looked away from the TV "sorry sis we were about to but you came in just now so no point" he and roman laughed but dean just looked at her in awe, she was so beautiful he didn't know what to do with himself , but unfortunately had to keep it in due to the two idiots that were sitting next to him on the couch "well i guess i will just join you guys." she said walking over to the couch sitting as close to dean as she possibly could to make him uncomfortable.

when she sat down he tensed up trying to keep her at a distance, he could hear roman and Seth talking but he didn't want to listen to what they were saying because he felt Cameron stroking his thigh innocently still looking at the television _ god she is gonna fucking kill me_.

Dean abruptly got off of the couch "uh i gotta go to the bathroom." he said startling roman and Seth, he ran off to the bathroom leaving them dumbfounded "what the hell was that about?!" Seth said not noticing the small smile that was on Cameron's face.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

Itallics are for Kaitlyn on the phone and their thoughts so yeah lol and yeah i know short chapter but i wrote this at 2:30 am so sorry if it sucks too lol i will have something better for you later


	4. As the Tension Builds

_Here is chapter 4... and as always dean is sexy lol_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

When Dean got into the bathroom, his face was red and a there was a tent in his basketball shorts, is she teasing me,_ this must be her plan to get back at me and if i don't regain my composure then she is going to win,_ dean thought palming himself through his shorts thinking about her stripping out of those tight clothes and bouncing up and down his lap.

Dean slipped his hand into his shorts and boxers rubbing himself til the pre cum came oozing out, lubricating his cock letting him rub faster.

As he was going to hit his climax a knock came to the door "aye Dean what the hell are you doing i need to go piss man!" roman shouted interrupting dean and as he heard this he became completely soft and was now even more frustrated than he was before.

He yanked his hand from his pants angrily getting up from the floor to wash his hands that were covered in his precum.

After he was done he slammed the door open and walked past roman in an angry fit. when he walked back into the living room to see that Cameron was still sitting on the couch and Seth was nowhere to be found "where is Seth?" Dean asked.

There was a husky edge to his voice that sent a shiver down her spine but played it off by keeping her eyes on the television so she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes "uh he left to get us something to eat.." she said noncommittally flipping through the channels.

Dean sighed not wanting to suffer the wrath of her cold attitude that was obviously directed at him, but sat on the couch anyway not having anywhere to go at the moment.

They sat there in an awkward silence until Roman came back "uh hey guys i'm gonna go for a run before Seth gets back and knowing him he won't be back for over 2 hours haha." he said coming into the living room with his work out clothes.

Not noticing that Cameron and dean tensed up at the thought of him leaving them alone. "well bye see you in like 40 minutes." they both nodded wordlessly and closed the door.

Dean figured this was the perfect time to tell Cameron the truth about why he wanted to stop whatever they had going on, he didn't quite know what to call it yet but that was the least of his worries, he just wanted to get this all patched up with Cameron.

Dean turned in to her and stared at her for a few seconds before she turned to him irritated "what?!" Dean reached over and grabbed her hand gently "look i'm sorry if i hurt you cam you know i really like you and i don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me." he said bowing his head.

she roughly grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her, he could now only see the hurt in her eyes instead of the anger he saw a couple of seconds ago "why?" she said softly retracting her hand "Cameron you do realize that if we continue what we are doing then we are putting my friendship and your relationship with Seth in jeopardy, know he is protective of you and he has been my best friend since we started wrestling with him in the indies and when he finds out that we are having sex and really like each other then we will all never be the same."

Cameron nodded and sighed "so you are scared of Seth?" she said folding her arms looking him in the eyes "Cameron i'm not scared of your brother, i just love him like a brother and roman also and if we did this i could hurt our friendship." dean said solemnly.

Cameron scooted over closer to him "well we could keep it a secret, Seth and roman don't need to know anything and i really like you Dean you know my body is craving you right now, so tell me you don't feel the same."

Dean looked at her with the same carnal energy she had in her eyes. He grabbed her and lifted her into his lap letting her straddle him, he kissed her with a fierce passionate emotion, she wrapped her arms around him grinding against his cock.

He moaned pulling her closer to him, she pulled back slightly hovering over his lips "Dean i have been thinking of you all day." she said seductively nipping at his lips still grinding against him hard.

Dean moaned at her words slipping his hands under her shirt feeling the smooth skin of her back "i have too baby i wanted to come back here and tell you how sorry i am and how much i want you but i'm sure that wouldn't have worked out don't ya think." he chuckled deeply kissing her neck softly, she moaned loving his strong hands on her body.

She was about to reach for his belt when she heard the jingle of Seth's keys unlocking the door, Cameron jumped off of dean and pulled down her shirt wiping her mouth of the lip gloss that was smeared all over her mouth.

Dean attempted to hide his boner and also wiped the gloss off of his mouth but kept the smile that was plastered on his face.

The door opened and Seth was standing there with a bag in his hand and a smile on his face "hey guys i got tacos, where is Roman?" he asked with a contented sigh "he went running for awhile, he said he'd be back in a bit." Cameron said sitting as far away from dean as possible.

Seth came back into the living room "well come on guys lets eat i am not waiting for roman i'm hungry." He walked back into the dining room, dean and Cameron looked at each other relieved that Seth didn't catch them,_ Fuck Seth and Roman are cockblockers! dean shouted in his head._

* * *

_Yay they are back together! time for another midnight rendezvous in the next but ya know i had to build the tension and this chapter was the perfect advocate for it right lol anyway review please it would really please me and if you guys have any ideas of where this story should go pm or review me because i like my readers input!_


	5. Dangerously Close

_Chapter 4 Enjoy!_

* * *

Cameron and dean got up to get their food, when they got the plates out dean snatched 5 tacos out of the bag and bolted to the living room in front of the television like a little kid.

Cameron looked at Seth amused as he had a look of disbelief "oh my god that boy is a hog." Cameron laughed and pushed Seth out of the way "oh come on Seth there is plenty for everyone okay." she got her tacos and left for the living room sitting awful close to Dean.

Seth looked at them getting suspicious again but his thoughts were interrupted by Roman coming into the kitchen on the phone "yeah sure hmm ok i will tell em'" Roman hung up and looked at seth's suspicious face, roman sighed and looked over to his line of vision which led right to Cameron and Dean talking and laughing, "Seth i'm sure nothing is going on between them so stop being so suspicious all the time okay, and even if there was something going on, you couldn't stop them from seeing each other." Roman said putting his hand on his arm.

He had an angry scowl on his face "the hell i can't" Seth muttered under his breath. Roman sighed at his stubbornness "look i just got off the phone with creative they said we both have to travel to Raw because Dean won't be on tv for a while and we have to be in matches with the usos." Seth looked at his fiercely "so you are saying we have to leave Dean here with my sister alone?"

Roman looked amused "yeah and then he will travel to Philadelphia on Saturday and will stay with us until Money In the Bank." Seth dropped his head back taking a deep breath "when do we gotta leave?" Seth asked defeated "tomorrow morning around 8." Roman said mindlessly grabbing some tacos and walking into the living room.

Seth didn't know that to think at this point, he didn't want to leave his sister with a guy that was clearly infatuated with her but then again he could be worrying over nothing. He sighed and took his plate into the living room to talk to Cameron and dean.

When he walked in he heard Roman telling dean and Cameron what they were going to do in the morning, "okay dean and i will be fine guys, he can keep me company for a few days." she said giving dean a knowing smile that the other two men fortunately didn't pick up.

Seth grumbled at them "you better keep your hands off my baby sister." dean frowned and looked over at Seth "come on Seth you know i would never do that i'm your best friend." he said uneasily hating that he just lied to one of the most important people in his life.

Seth sighed and patted dean on the back "i know you wouldn't buddy."everyone resumed eating, after they were done Seth went to take a shower and roman went to his room for the night leaving Cameron and Dean in the living room by themselves.

As soon as seth's shower started and roman closed his door for the night, cameron jumped back onto dean's lap kissing him hard pulling his hair back hard leaning to nuzzle his neck softly then sucking the tanned skin where his adams apple jutted out of his neck. Dean moaned "you like it rough don't you baby?" he leered roughly pushing her off of his lap and onto her back attacking her lips so fast she almost couldn't keep up. Cameron gasped sliding her hands under his grey t-shirt, feeling his back muscles bunch and contract at her touch.

Dean raked grabbed her breast through her shirt and bra making her moan his name softly, he reached to the hem of her tank top snaking his hand in to touch her bare flat stomach reaching back down to her jeans, Dean unbuttoned them sliding them down with her panties raking his finger nails down her slender caramel thighs.

Cameron dropped her head back onto the pillow of her couch as she felt him lean down and take her clit in his mouth, dean nibbled and sucked at her folds as she grabbed his hair again letting out a silent scream when he dipped 2 fingers in her wet heat.

Dean circled her clit with his tongue before plunging his tongue into her licking fast. Cameron whimpered softly taking the pillow from behind her head only to bite it hard to prevent herself from alerting her brother.

Her eyes widened and her body shuddered when his tongue rubbed against her sweet spot, she let her body arch as her juices squirted into his mouth "oh dean" she said softly as her body dropped back on the couch. he looked up from between her legs smiling and licking his lips of her sweet cream. "oh my god dean that was so good."

he climbed back up to kiss her "i didn't know you could get that wet, you were practically dripping, your couch would have been a mess if i wasn't so hungry for your pussy." he said slowly kissing her lightly.

Cameron chuckled and kissed him back "okay now can you get off of me so i can return the favor." she looked at him seductively, she pushed him off of her making him lay on his back as well, she pulled yanked on his belt buckle and unbuttoned his pants pulling his hard cock out pumping him hard until he had precum oozing out, she spread it around the head of him with her lips then took him fully in her mouth, dean hissed and grabbed her shoulders "fuck that feels good." she looked up into his eyes keeping them locked on.

Cameron bobbed her head up and down digging her nails into his thighs until she felt him swell and his warm spunk filled her mouth. She saw his eyes roll back into his head and he let out a long low growl, as he recovered Cameron let go of his softening member standing up to pull her panties and pants up "well so much for waiting until the boys fell asleep."

she chuckled looking at the clock to see that it was just after 9, she looked at dean who was buckling his own pants "you know i couldn't resist, plus i can't wait until they leave tomorrow, so i can hear you scream my name properly." he kissed her and she giggled.

Just as he said that Roman stepped out of his room to hear the tail end of his sentence,_ so they are fucking,_ he thought running back to his room to think of ways to approach them with this, until then he would keep his mouth shut.

* * *

_Omg you know that they couldn't wait, those crazy kids lol anyway roman knows but he's not telling anyone, how is that one gonna play out. Tehe until then review and tell me what you think XD_


	6. Goodbye Secrets

Hey guys here is chapter 6 but there is not really any Cameron and dean in this i just wanted to give Roman a perspective so you guys don't make him out to be the bad guy, he is just doing what he thinks it right or wrong and there will be a Seth pov chapter but that will be later in the story, oh and don't worry there will be more Cam/dean in the next chapter i promise! ENJOY!

* * *

Roman's POV

Roman sat on his bed trying to comprehend what he just heard, he was happy for them but he was also angry that Dean had blatantly lied to Seth's face about touching his sister.

He just didn't know what to do about Dean should he be angry at him that he lied or be happy that he found a woman that he truly likes even though there will be some serious consequences if he decides that he wants to go farther with Cameron.

He rubbed his eyes looking at the clock seeing that he was thinking for very long because it was already 12:23am he got up to brush his teeth and then go to bed, when he opened the door heard bumping sounds coming from the next room.

His eyebrows shot up in curiosity venturing to the door to put his ear up the thick door "goddamit Dean stop hitting my headboard you're gonna wake someone up." Cameron said from inside the room "i'm sorry baby you know i get into the moment."

Roman heard kissing noises and he instantly knew what they were doing "shit dean faster, oh god i'm gonna scream." Cameron sounded muffled, he assumed that Dean had put his hand over her mouth to keep her from doing just that.

Roman pulled away from the door looking disgusted with what he heard, he ran into the bathroom shutting the door leaning over the sink torn between telling seth and keeping this to himself, he just wishes he had never heard dean and cameron tonight then he wouldn't have to be carrying this heavy burden.

Roan turned on the sink cupping his hands to catch the water and splashed himself in the face hoping it would clear his mind, unfortunately it didn't so he just trudged back to his room on the way Seth walked out of his room smiling "hey Roman something the matter?" he asked with concern on his face.

roman looked at him with guilt in his eyes "im fine seth, i'm okay alright." Seth looked confused but let it go "okay well goodnight see you in the morning, he went back to his room, roman looked on feeling like shit walked into his own room not hearing anything from cameron's room he fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning he woke up to his alarm that set off 7am, he got up to take a shower and get dressed so he and seth could head out today.

When he walked into the living room he saw that Dean was where he was supposed to be, sleeping on the couch innocently, but roman knew full well he wasn't there all night.

The one thing that got roman was why seth didn't notice everything he did, but he just chalked it up to being more observant than the three of them.

He shook his head at Dean and proceeded to the kitchen to see that breakfast was on the stove for them but Cameron was gone, he looked around to see that there was a note on the refrigerator it read: Dean, Seth, and roman i went for a run for a while and i should be back before you guys leave to see you off, until then i made you guys breakfast, so enjoy-Cameron.

Roman sighed and got a plate of food seeing that it was only 7:40 he began to eat, and not a second later Seth came into the kitchen with a contented smile on his face grabbing breakfast "Morning roman, damn i hate dean now." he said sitting across from him, Roman paused tensing up looking at Seth frantically "why?!"

seth chuckled because the bastard gets to sleep in while we have to travel across a bunch of states." Roman relaxed significantly "oh well ya know he is going to have to travel alone in a couple of days so it's gonna be worse for him." he said chuckling fakely.

When they were both done with breakfast, they readied themselves to go when Cameron walked in wearing a grey sweat pants black shirt and an empty water bottle "oh my gosh you guys gotta go already."

she hugged them both, "Well sis i guess i will see ya when i get back, okay bye!" she said rapidly leaving her on the doorstep confused "wait what did he mean 'when we get back'" she asked herself, roman walked past her "bye cameron." he said walking to the car.

When he got in Seth looked at him guiltily "seth please tell me what you did." he said eyeing him from the driver's seat "well ya see i kinda told her that we were gonna move in with her and i don't explain i just ran when i realized i had told her."

Roman sighed "you were supposed to ask her that when you called her not say we were just staying for the weekend!"

Seth bit his lip "okay yeah but i know my sister she is gonna raise hell you know how she was so reluctant to let us stay even for the weekend, but i am going to tell her okay."

Roman took a deep breath starting the car and driving onto the highway "look Seth i don't think it's a good idea for us to be staying with her."

Seth was taken aback by this "why roman?"

he paused "because Dean and Cameron are really together but are keeping it a secret."

Seth laughed "roman you gotta be kidding me Dean wouldn't lie to me like that when he said he isn't."

roman kept his eyes on the road "seth i heard and saw them, first in the living room and them in her bedroom last night." he said with a straight face.

It was quiet in the car until seth kicked the dashboard making Roman jump "fucking goddamnit! i knew i shouldn't have trusted him or her i knew from the second they looked at each other that this was a bad idea, i'm calling them right now!"

Roman stopped him "Seth i need you to calm down we will confront them when we get back next week okay now when dean comes on saturday we need to be in sync at money in the bank so you guys need to be civil okay."

Seth contemplated his reasoning and then nodded looking out of the window "Mark my words, when i get my hands on dean he is not gonna be able to compete for weeks."

Roman cringed he knew he shouldn't have told seth but he knew if he didn't, seth would have found out in a different way and it wouldn't have been pretty.

* * *

There will be bad guys in this story but i'm not sure yet so it you guys have any suggestions then PM me or just review! :-) and omg roman told lets see how thats gonna play out for Money in the bank lol, and next will be all Dean and cameron so no drama for the next few chapters just smuttiness lol


	7. While They Are Gone (Sunday, Day )

_Yay Chapter 7 sorry i took so long ya know life gets in the way nut other than that i'm so excited! anyway Dean/Cam Smut enjoy! _

* * *

Dean was still sleeping on the couch when she seen Seth and roman Pull out of the driveway, Cameron snapped the blinds shut sauntering over to Dean's sleeping body.

She stripped her clothes away feeling like a dirty little girl she straddled his lap grinding her lower half into his.

As soon as she did this he groaned pushing his hips into hers "oh Cameron." he said sweetly pulling her closer "Dean" she whispered into his ear touching his face, stroking his smooth face she kissed him hard waking him up in the process "damn Cameron i don't think you should be doing this when the guys are here"

Cameron smiled at him "they are not here baby they just left like 5 minutes ago."

he beamed at her kissing her, he flipped her over looking at her slender body up and down "Oh thank god i have you all to myself and now i can make you scream at the top of your lungs."

Dean pushed his shorts down roughly, then grabbed her legs sitting them on his shoulders, he shoved 2 fingers in her wet heat making sure she was wet "ah dean fuck i like it rough baby."

He took his fingers out of her cunt, he looked at them glistening and dripping down his hand.

He placed them into his mouth sucking her sweet nectar, savoring her pussy.

His eyes fluttered closed "oh baby you don't know how good you taste."

his voice deep desire for her, with her legs still on her shoulders she pulled him down pressing her lips to his slipping her tongue in tasting herself "mmm i do now."

Dean attacked her neck pressing his cock against her wet folds rubbing up and down making his dick wet with her wetness "god dean just fuck me okay!" she screamed at the top of her lungs frustrated.

Dean plunged inside of her getting her "oh jesus dean have i ever told you that you have the biggest cock i have ever had."

This inflated dean's ego x2 as he pounded into her harder and harder until her pussy contracted around him "come on baby let go, let me hear you scream at the top of your lungs!" Dean shouted as he grabbed her breast tweaking her nipple.

Cameron reached up to bury her hands into his hair "oh my god dean fuck ah-ohhhhh.." she screamed tightening her legs around his neck.

Dean grunted loudly and spilled himself into her waiting pussy. Cameron's legs dropped down to his hips when he collapsed on top of her, her screams died down into soft satisfied purrs as he rest his head on her breasts feeling satisfied as well.

They lay there for a full 10 minutes as she stroked his hair "What if they find out?" Cameron asked worriedly, Dean looked up at her "Then we will deal with it as best we can baby."

she closed her eyes making tears fall down her flawless cheeks "i don't wanna lie to my brother Dean i love him so much and i don't wanna hurt him by lying to him." she sobbed out and dean put his arms around her torso leaning up to kiss her tears away "see this was the whole reason why i said we couldn't do this and broke it off."

she nodded now understanding why he did what he did "dean what are we?" she asked looking into his crystal blue eyes, Dean smiled "Cameron will you be my girlfriend because i have never met anyone like you and Seth or not i will not leave you ever."

more tears escaped her eyes as she nodded "yes dean i will." Dean picked her up off the couch carrying her back into the bedroom depositing her on the bed jumping on her kissing her, alternating from her face to her neck.

Cameron was feeling on top of the world now, she had her man and her brother didn't suspect a thing, although she did feel a little bad that she was keeping this from him, she had never lied to her brother since her dad married his mom when she was at the tender age of 14 and he was 15 ever since then they were inseparable.

He always protected her when things went wrong at school or even when she got in trouble with their parents, he was basically the perfect brother but he was also the worst brother ever, he always teased her and made her cry sometimes but he never did it in front of his friends or anything so she had forgave him just because of that.

when she felt Dean kiss at her breasts she snapped out of her inner storytelling "hey baby are you okay?"

he kissed down to her bellybutton looking up at her "no it's okay dean i'm just thinking about things." she stated reaching down to caress his face "come here baby come and make love to me sexy."

she opened her legs letting him fall between them but she rolled them over startling him "but i wanna be on top boy."

He was so aroused by her bold actions, he hardened underneath her. She lifted her body so she could sink down impaling herself with his cock "oh shit i'm gonna ride you so hard!" she shouted moving fast leaning back putting her hands on his thighs.

Dean put his hands oh her hips keeping himself deep inside of her, dropped his head back on the pillow never feeling so good in his life, no woman had ever taken care of him like this.

Her pussy just kept giving and giving and he couldn't get enough of it "oh Cam i'm gonna cum if you keep going this fast."

he rolled his hips into hers slowly and she slowed down taking his advice to make it last longer. Cameron put her hands back to his stomach rolling her hips in small circles so he was hitting her spot over and over.

Her head fell back as well, her lips parting slightly. She moved down kissing him passionately letting him thrust into her by himself "oh dean i'm cumming." she whispered in his ear, he groaned wrapping his arms around her waist thrusting into her faster and faster almost at his peak.

with Cameron's head still buried into his neck she screamed biting his neck but not hard enough to break skin or leave a mark "Dean!" she yelled his name as he filled her pussy with his cum.

She collapsed into him letting him kiss her cheek "baby arent you worried that i have been cumming inside of you?" he asked lifting her head "Dean i'm not stupid okay i'm on the pill so we're safe." he sighed in relief "good cuz' i don't plan to stop pounding this ass." he slapped her ass and she giggled "and i don't want you to either."


	8. Lovemaking

_Okay people that was the last smut chapter before we get back to the juicy drama of the gang lol so enjoy! oh and i hope everyone saw dean's haircut he looks so sexy, looks like the old mox whoo!_

* * *

The whole week for Dean and Cameron was a whirlwind, they were both falling for each other in record time.

Dean always made her laugh and he cheered her up when she was feeling guilty about her brother, Cameron couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

Dean was feeling the same exact way she was, she was always making him feel like he was her only priority, she pretty much is taking care of him, doing his laundry, cooking for him, and giving him mind-blowing sex.

But as the saying goes 'all good things come to an end'. Dean had to go up to Philadelphia and meet up with the guys before Money in the Bank.

She couldn't be more excited for him, he was going to be competing in the World Heavyweight Championship contract and become in the Bank.

He was always joking with her saying that he wants her to be his in the bank. Cameron always just laughed and hugged him saying she'd be honored.

On the last night of their time alone the weather reflected her feelings: Stormy and dark, she didn't want dean to go she was having so much fun with him.

She knew she was going to be missing a piece of her when he went. She sat in the window sill in just her underwear and bra looking at the droplets of water fall down the the glass just like the tears did on her face.

The lightning lit up the room rightly before it quickly went dark again. She checked the clock on the dresser it was 1:00 am and Dean was sleeping soundly on his back, filling the room with his light snores, something she was oddly going to miss when he left tomorrow morning.

She lifted herself from the window walking over to the bed climbing on, snuggling into his muscular body, she put her hand over his stomach, laying her head on his rising chest.

Dean stirred feeling Cameron cuddling into him "Come here cam." he whispered letting her lift her head to kiss him "What are you doing up this late?"

She paused looking into his eyes "Dean i don't want you to go." she said stroking his stomach.

Dean slid his hand down her side ghosting his hand over her underwear "i don't want to go either but i need to baby, plus i wanna win that money in the bank contract for you and when i win the World Heavyweight Championship i'm gonna come back here and have both of my championships around my waist while i fuck you."

she giggled straddling his waist kissing him sloppily "well i can't wait i have a feeling it's gonna be exhilarating!" she shouted.

Dean reached behind her unclasping her bra throwing it on the other side of the room "i really don't know why you couldn't sleep naked like i did."

he lifted himself up grabbing her hair kissing her fiercely, when he pulled back she spoke up "Well i have no good reason but i know i will when we sleep together." Dean flipped her over burying his head in her neck kissing from her ear to her collar-bone.

Cameron could feel his hardness against her silk panties making her wet. Dean ran his hands up to her chest squeezing her breasts softly making her moan lowly arching her back, "i love that you are so sensitive." he said seductively.

She smiled slipping her fingers into his wild hair that was falling into his eyes, he looked so sexy she couldn't take it "Dean take my panties off i want you inside me so bad." she whined bucking her hips into his.

Dean obeyed her pulling back to drag the offending material down her legs throwing them to the same place as her bra, he opened her legs settling in between them.

She put her legs around his hips and before he pushed himself into her, he took a good look at his goddess.

She looked like an angel that was made for him, her beautiful black hair fanned out across the pillows, her perfect caramel skin flushed with desire for him _Oh god is it possible to be in love with someone if you've only known them for a week?_ he asked himself "Dean please i fuck me!" she shouted desperately "no" he said simply "i wanna make love to you."

Cameron had tears in her eyes at the word love, did he really love her. She was interrupted in her thoughts be dean pushing himself into her slowly drawing out a slow whimper from Cameron "Dean..." he grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head lacing them with his.

He thrust slowly looking into her eyes kissing her softly whispering sweet things against them "Beautiful..." she heard him say the loudest as he closed his eyes enjoying her body.

She let go of his hands bringing them to his back digging her fingers into the flesh of his back. All that she could hear was the sounds of their lovemaking and the soft patter of rain that was pelting her window.

Cameron could feel the slow burn of her orgasm start to build in her stomach "ohhhh..." she sighed grinding herself harder into him, she loved the way he filled her to the max, his long smooth strokes were enough to make her scream.

Dean was feeling like he was on top of the world, he had sex with Cameron many times that week but this was different he could feel the emotions radiating from Cameron and he was pretty sure that she could feel the same from him.

He kissed her lips and her cheek "dean fuck i'm gonna cum!." Cameron tightened her hold on him, dean could feel her pussy get slicker as her went faster and faster.

He growled spilling his cum into her "Cameron..." She arched her back "dean!...oh dean." He stopped thrusting as he collapsed on top of her, he kissed her once more pulling out of her laying next to her pulling her into his arms "im gonna miss you so much baby." he said kissing the top of her head.

They lay there naked listening to the rain come down as it lulled them into a happy slumber.

* * *

_yay i'm done i loved writing this chapter and i hope you love it too...so next is Money in the bank and i changed the results to fit the story and dean finds out that seth knows about him and cameron, will it be bloody or will it be civil?_


	9. Problems that Money In the Bank Cause

_Kay, chapter 9 i'm excited about the confrontation enjoy!_

* * *

Roman and Seth waited in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at to wait for Dean when he arrived "Seth remember don't mention any if this until after the PPV okay?" he told Seth as he stood there still fuming at the news he had heard earlier in the week, granted that he had calmed down a bit since the news but that didn't mean he wasn't going to kick Dean's ass after the PPV.

Seth sighed "i know Roman but you know that i'm gonna kick his ass though after this is all over."

Roman turned to him in the chair he was sitting in "look Seth if you do kick his ass there will be worse consequences than if you talk to him, you could destroy your relationship with Cameron as well."

Roman tried to explain this to him at every turn but Seth didn't listen, he just stood there with a cold stony look on his face.

Roman was about to say something else when Dean walked in with a wide smile on his face and behind him was a smiling Cameron, Roman was surprised to see her "Cameron what the hell are you doing here?" Seth asked getting up from his spot "well i thought that i could see my 3 guys in action live so i bought a ticket."

she held up the rectangular paper then stuffed it back into her purse. Dean turned to them "Hey guys i missed you guys!" he shouted patting roman on the back and put his arm around seth's shoulder which caused him to tense and look at dean with a deadly glare, which surprisingly Dean didn't notice, he was too excited for Money in the Bank and the fact that Cameron was here too.

He took his arm from Seth and picked up his bags "okay lets go i'm so tired I've been up for 2 days straight." he said walking to the elevator the boys and Cameron following after him.

* * *

The next day Dean, Roman, and Seth were at the arena getting dressed for their matches, Seth had managed not to talk to Dean all throughout the evening until now "hey Seth um you haven't said anything to me since i got here." He said wrapping his hands with his signature white tape "Look dean i think we should talk about this after the show okay."

Dean looked at him confused while Seth picked his championship up and threw it over his shoulder walking out of the room.

He looked around to see roman about to leave as well "hey what was that all about?" he asked putting a hand on Roman's shoulder turning him around "Dean i don't think we should talk about this now, we'll see you after the show."

he left the room quickly making dean even more confused. Dean shook it off grabbing his phone looking to see if he had gotten anything from Cameron, he saw the notification across this screen.

_**Cameron:Good luck baby! i will be watching ringside :-)**_

_**Dean:Thanks sexy and remember you know what's gonna happen when i win.**_

_**Cameron:i know baby i can't wait, i will be backstage after your match**_

_**Dean:k bye**_

Dean put his cell phone in his bag zipping his vest grabbing his championship walking to the monitors to watch the boy's match, Seth and roman did fairly well catching the usos at every turn with high-flying moves and hard-hitting punches.

He was proud of his best friends when Seth pinned Jimmy uso winning their Championships back, they ran backstage laughing and hi fiving each other "hey guys congrats on your win."

roman smiled at dean and seth just ignored him "look seth i don't know what your problem but you better tell me right now!" he shouted pushing his shoulder so he would face him "you know what fuck you dean i don't have to tell you shit you have no right asshole!"

dean growled frustrated "i don't know what the fuck you are talking about-" a tech peaked out from the curtain "Dean the match is about to start we need you upstairs."

Dean shook his head "we'll talk about this later"

seth was already walking to the locker room "whatever asshole."

Dean ran to the top of the stairs ready for his cue. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with Seth but he was determined to find out, he didn't want his best friend to be mad at him.

But there was that nagging tug in the back of his head that he already knew what he was mad about, he prayed to god that it wasn't about he and cameron.

_Sierra, Hotel,India, Echo, Lima, Delta. The Shield..._ The music filled the arena and Dean descended down the stairs putting on his mean cocky smirk letting people tap him on the shoulder and others yell profanities at him, he didn't let anything show on his face he looked to see that cameron was standing up with the crowd looking at him with a knowing look, he stared at her the whole time.

He jumped the barricade with his championship on his shoulder, he slid into the ring sitting on the turnbuckle waiting for his opponents to come into the ring.

When the match started he was on fire for a second but i didn't last long as Antonio Cesaro gave an uppercut to his jaw and he ended up rolling out of the ring, several times throughout the match he stopped them several of them from climbing the ladder to victory.

Dean could feel the closing moments of the match start to loom as the guys came in to help him from the impending loss.

They were all fighting outside of the ring giving him the opportunity to climb the ladder, but just as he was about to reach the briefcase, cody rhodes tipped the ladder sending him into the pile of fighting men.

he was dazed for a few seconds but got up just in time to see damien climbing the ladder, he slid into the ring grabbing his ankle tugging roughly sending him flying outside of the ring, Dean looked around making sure no one was around, he climbed the ladder successfully unclipping the case and holding it up high for everyone to see.

sitting on top of the ladder he could hear the cheers of happiness from the fans but the only one he was concerned was his Cameron, he looked down to see her cheering and jumping up and down for him.

he just wanted to go down there and kiss the life out of her but that wouldn't have a great outcome.

He climbed down the ladder back down the ladder making his way back up the stairs with the guys, he held the case up once more as he left to his locker room.

He smiled to the guys "guys i won i won god i'm so happy where is cameron!?" Even though Seth was still angered at him he still smiled that his best friend got to live his dream i'm the WWE and the next step was the world heavyweight championship.

but all of that happiness floated away when cameron entered their locker room and made a beeline for Dean putting her arms and legs around him kissing him passionately "Dean i'm so happy for you baby!" she didn't notice Roman and Seth in the room but when she got off of him she turned to see Roman with an amused expression and seth with an angry one on his face "seth i w-was just-"

seth cut her off "cut the fucking crap Cameron i knew that you two were fucking but i didn't want to believe it, and you know what pisses me off the most is that my best friend lied to my fucking face about it!" seth yelled stepping up to dean "look i know i lied but seth i-" he couldn't finish his sentence as seth threw a hard punch to Dean's jaw.

He flew back onto the floor blood pouring out of his mouth, cameron put her hand over her mouth as she screamed "seth stop it's not his fault please."

seth stopped punching dean as Roman pulled him off, he stomped toward her putting his finger in her face "and you, you fucking slut i knew i couldn't trust you with my friends i'm surprised you didn't fuck roman too, whore!"

she stood there tears running down her face, she brought her hand up connecting her hand with the side of his cheek "don't you dare Seth ya know i never said anything when you fucked all of my friends except Kaitlyn, oh yeah remember Layla, Eva, JoJo, yeah why do you think they never wanted to hang out with me anymore, not because i didn't want to it's because you fucked them and dumped them, and JoJo i thought you liked her but i was mistaken when she stopped calling me and said she couldn't hang out with anymore,and it broke me she was the best friend i ever had and now she's gone. and you do not have the right to be mad because i really like dean and i know he likes me and yeah we fucked the whole week and i don't regret it because i love DEAN!."

Cameron finished her rant looking around seeing Dean still on the ground with blood still on his mouth looking surprised, Roman on the couch with an eyebrow raised and seth looking at her shocked. Dean pulled her down with him on the ground "i love you too Cameron."

she wiped the blood from his mouth giving him a small but long kiss on the lips.

She looked to seth "look lets all go back to the hotel and sleep this off and we can talk about this tomorrow okay."

He nodded not putting up fight grabbing his stuff leaving the room "i'll be at the car." he mumbled out, roman looked at them sitting on the floor hugging with tears falling down her face "uh i will go with him."

when he left the room Dean spoke "you really love me?" he asked putting his hands around her body.

Cameron gave a watery smile "yes dean i do, do you really love me?" Dean kissed her "with all my heart, you don't think it's too soon do you."

she shook her head "Come on baby let's get cleaned up and then we can leave with the boys, then we can celebrate my win." she beamed getting excited "okay lets go."

* * *

_omg wow that was some scene and dean won the case you know i had to have that happen and seth and JoJo? what happened there, should i bring her in the story or leave it there? please voice your opinion in the reviews!_

_next: Dean and Cameron celebrate their newfound love for each other and Cameron has a talk with Dean and seth about their situation._


	10. Making up (part 1)

_**Yay new chapter sorry it took so long, i was sick and couldn't do anything at all so here enjoy!**_

* * *

Dean and Cameron rode with the boys back to the hotel in an awkward silence, roman was feeling just as guilty as Dean was right now. He knew he shouldn't have told Seth about the two but it had to be done, not they all had to suffer the consequences of their actions.

He sighed and kept driving, he stole a glance at dean with his hand intertwined with cameron's and in his other hand was his briefcase and championship, he wore a dreamy smile on his face cuddling his face into cameron's neck.

She was also enjoying his presence in the backseat with her but she still wore that face of hurt and guilt for Seth on her face, he knew she wanted to talk to him and make amends but it just wasn't the right time or place for that.

When They got back to the hotel Seth headed right for the bathroom not wanting to deal with any of them "Look Roman i think Dean and i are going to get our own room because it seems seth doesn't want me or dean in his presence."

Cameron looked to dean and her nodded going downstairs to get them another room. Roman sat on the couch "i know cameron i understand, maybe you should come back tomorrow after he cools down some more and try to figure this out."

She only nodded giving Roman a hug and then going to pack her stuff. When she was just about done zipping her suitcase dean walked in with a card in his hand "come on baby i got it my bags are already in the room let me carry yours."

she was feeling so down she couldn't even say anything. He took her wrapping his arm around her shoulders "bye roman i will see ya in the morning." he threw back at the last minute while closing the door.

When they got back to the room cameron took her pumps off going to sit on the bed, once she got there she let the tears fall her brother hated her and Dean she just couldn't imagine not being in her brothers life, all she wanted to do was throw a lamp against the wall and that was just what she was about to do when Dean sat on the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her shaking torso.

Dean felt so bad for her when she buried her face in his chest "i just want my brother dean p-please." she sobbed hard for about 5 minutes not letting go of dean "i miss him i just wanna talk to my brother."

Dean kissed the crown of her head "i don't think he wants to talk to us right now baby, god this is all my fault.." Cameron stopped him "dean this is not your fault okay we both agreed to this okay."

she leaned back into him "i love you baby." He said in a whisper "i know i love you too."

she wiped her face and got up "im just gonna take a shower... you wanna come?" he jumped up happily and nodded, she giggled and led him into the luxury bathroom.

When they were done Cameron was relaxed enough to get a little sleep. Cameron and Dean lay in bed that night both having the same thing on their minds: Seth, Cameron couldn't help but think about how they were going to move forward with this, would he hate her? would he be more supportive in the future? she didn't know but what she did know was that she wanted to be with Dean, but was she really risking her relationship with her brother for a guy that she had just met.

Dean was on the other hand was thinking the same way, he loved seth like a brother but he really loves cameron and he had never felt anything like this before. He sighed and rolled over to put his arms around his beautiful girlfriend, he just wanted to be with her and comfort her to no end, wanting to protect her from anything that hurt or made her sad.

unfortunately that was not the case he could not be with her everyday or even protect her from everything, but he would try his damndest to make sure she is happy.

* * *

The next morning Seth got up from his bed wiping the sleep out of his eyes "you know you still have to ask cameron if we could stay at her house, so you're gonna have to make up with her somehow."

Seth looked to the doorway to see that Roman was standing there with his arms crossed "ugh i can't do that right now."

Roman came into the room sitting in the bed "look seth you know they want us to stay in one place together and we can't get anything on short notice out there so we gotta get her to let us stay for a while.

Seth sighed looking up "okay i will talk to her but i'm not talking to Dean at all."

Roman looked at him with a smirk "well you're gonna have to for the sake of our group."

seth got up to brush his teeth "okay i will talk to them both... what time do we have to leave for Brooklyn tonight?" Seth asked trying to change the subject.

Roman looked at his watch "uh lets see it's 8 now so i guess we could leave at about 2pm we don't have to rush, plenty of time to talk to them.." He trailed off snickering, seth stopped in mid brush and threw a complimentary bottle of shampoo at roman and then slammed the door.

Roman chuckled and went to get dressed in his own bedroom, that was next to Seth's.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dean's room cameron was already up laying on her back but dean was sleeping soundly cuddled into her side with his arm over her stomach, she couldn't help but smile, she seen how he looked when he was in the ring but this was completely different and she loved it. She got to see him in a vulnerable state that no one else could see and that made her feel like she was special.

Cameron was snapped back into reality when she felt his hand travel down to her panty covered pussy, she looked down to see him looking at her wide awake "good morning sexy."

she hissed in pleasure when his hand slipped into the waistband rubbing her clit "mmm a very good morning it is." she said seductively leaning up to kiss his neck, dean closed his eyes leaning back rubbing her clit faster.

Cameron moaned into his neck, she scratched her nails down his chest feeling her orgasm about to descend on her body "Dean..." she moaned letting her orgasm rock her body into oblivion.

Dean pulled his hand out of her panties pulling her up to straddle him, she felt his cock poking her through her panties begging to get inside "does littledean want inside huh?" she asked rocking her hips to create friction between them "oh god yes Cameron he does..."

Cameron clicked her tongue in amusement "well i'm gonna let you since you are so cute." she giggled moving her panties to the side, and before she could react dean grabbed her hips and pushed her down shoving himself inside her wet pussy "AH oh god dean fuck, oh god fuck me!"

Dean grinned at her "oh i like when you dirty talk me baby, you don't know how much it turns me on." Cameron started to ride him hard, she pulled her shirt off revealing her breasts to him.

Dean reached up to grab her breasts kneading and rubbing her nipples making them harden quickly "Oh fuck i love you riding me baby you're so wild."

He brought his hands back to her hips as she arched her back "yes dean i love it so much fuck me harder!" she shouted loudly. He did as he was told fucking her without abandon.

Just as they both were about to fall off the cliff to their orgasms there was a knock on her door "Dean? Cam? are you there?" they heard seth's voice from outside their door, Cameron stopped as soon as she heard his voice jumping off of Dean making his groan i'm frustration "uh yeah seth we are here i'm coming."

Cameron put her tank top back on "Get the fuck up dean!" she whispered furiously "alright." he said simply, he got up getting his clothes out of his bag walking into the bathroom slamming it angrily.

Cameron decided she didn't have time to as dean what was wrong so she put her shorts on and walked to the door opening it "Hey Seth!." she shouted a little too excited "uh hey can i come in."

She stepped aside so he could walk in "so was i interrupting something?" he asked looking around. She chuckled lowly "no uh not really anything important."

He smiled tightly not wanting to call her out on him knowing what they were actually doing "uh so cam i just wanted to say i'm sorry okay, i'm just really overprotective of you, you know that so you knew i was gonna be mad when i heard you were having sex with my best friend!" Seth's voice was a little elevated.

She could tell he was still upset but was willing to talk this out with her "seth i love you but you can't keep me from finding someone i love and if that just so happens to be one of your best friend then you just have to deal with that."

Seth sighed "i know cammy but i don't want you to get hurt... the way i hurt JoJo." he sighed sitting on the edge of the bed "fuck i really fucked up with her."

Cameron kneeled in front of him "is that you you are so against us? because you don't want dean to hurt me like you hurt JoJo?" Seth nodded sadly, she wrapped her arms around him comforting him "seth what did you do to her to make her leave?" she asked "when i was called up to the main roster i stopped calling her less and less and i just stopped talking to her altogether and she was so mad we had this big argument and i told her i could do better than her and i broke up with her, and i guess seeing you would have been too hard for her so she just left altogether, im so sorry Cameron."

Cameron had tears sliding down her face at this point "its okay seth...seth you gotta let me make mistakes on my own but i know that dean loves me so you won't have to worry about that, but if he does hurt me then you can be the first one to kick his ass okay, anyway do you still love JoJo?" Cameron asked smiling "god i still love her but i bet she has a boyfriend and everything so i don't want to bother!"

he let cameron go "seth do you wanna find out about her for you so you don't embarrass yourself?"

Seth smiled and nodded "so cam i wanted to talk to you about something else..." cameron heard the shower turn on before she turned back to seth "what about?"

she smiled sitting next to him , he took a deep breath "okay well i was wondering if we could stay with you until we get our own place in florida because the wwe wants us to be in one place and-" she cut him off "Yes you guys can"

Seth looked at her bewildered "really?"

she smiled "well it's the least i could do after all that i have put you and roman through." He hugged her "Thanks sis i love you."

she looked at him "seth i want you to talk to your best friend in there because he may be putting up a front for me but inside he is dying to talk to his best friend like he used to please!"

she showed him the door "okay sis i will try on our way to Brooklyn today okay?" she put her hand on the door "Yes seth now go i need to talk to my man." He chuckled and left.

Cameron shut the door smiling to herself glad that she made up with her brother. But she had other things on her mind right now. Cameron walked into the bathroom "dean seth is gone now lets finish what we started." she took her clothes off then pulled back the shower curtain to see dean standing there with a smirk on his face "come here sexy" he pulled her into the shower having his way with her.

* * *

_**Aw i love sibling Seth and cameron. so everyone im very sad that i havent been getting more reviews they make me happy so please! i will love you forever lol and please read my new chap story "What Path to take?" if you like Eva Marie/Fandango(Johnny curtis)**_


End file.
